


Happy Birthday Nyakato!

by SkylynnShimmertail



Series: Nyakato AU [1]
Category: DAKAICHI (Anime)
Genre: Animalistic, Cat/Human Hybrids, Creature Fic, M/M, Nekomora, Summary may change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylynnShimmertail/pseuds/SkylynnShimmertail
Summary: It's Takato's Birthday and Junta is taking his responsibility and making sure Takato has the best Birthday every!*Summary may change*





	Happy Birthday Nyakato!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the Twitter Page for Dakaretai Otoko and I *believe* that today is Takato's birthday!
> 
> I decided to seize the poorly planned opportunity and practice for an upcoming series I have planned for this.
> 
> Let me know how I did and I can try to write more.
> 
> Hope I did well!

Of course Junta had looked into Takato’s birthday, it was one of the first things he wanted to find out. Since the day he realized he was in love with him, Junta has wished him a silent happy birthday in his head since he couldn’t do it in person. He told himself that he hoped that, after he felt he had improved his acting enough to actually consider pursuing Takato romantically, he wanted to celebrate every single of Takato’s birthdays.

Well, he didn’t need to do it silently anymore. Now, the black Nekomora was almost always over. Junta would never get tired of the sight of the handsome actor on his bed; to be able to kiss him and touch him and see the him that nobody else did, Junta would always be thankful.

But this didn’t mean that Junta had forgotten the one thing he always wanted to do.

Junta had picked Takato up from a shooting last night, a promotion for a new Café that would be opening. Junta had been allowed in to watch and found himself struggling not to rush over and tackle Takato to the ground.

This promo didn’t require a Nekomora, so Takato had kept his ears and tail hidden.

When they got into the car, Takato almost immediately relaxed his ears and allowed them to point straight up. He complained about how one of the crew had gotten nosey and requested that he show his ears and tail in a very rude manner.

Of course, Takato respectfully declined in the most polite of ways, but it was still an annoying thing to think about.

_“You don’t just come up and demand to see them just like you don’t demand someone to open their shirt, it’s annoying!”_

Junta wholly agreed and told Takato so while they were intertwined in the bed that night.

 _“If people can’t respect the work you put into things, than they shouldn't get to work with you.”_ Junta said as he removed Takato’s shirt.

“Oi! Chunta, slow down, wait a-“ He was cut off by a shiver as Junta kissed his neck.

“It annoys me how some people take your effort for granted…you always do you best and work hard.” Junta rested his body on top of his, chest to chest.

“…m…most people do…he was just one guy.” Takato said quietly as he tried to keep control.

Junta smiled.

“I love how hard you try…I love everything about you…”

Junta wrapped his arms around Takato and tightened his grip when he felt something silky wrap around his ankle.

“I love you…all of you.”

Takato clenched his eyes shut, tensed his body and suddenly shouted.

* * *

Junta removed the tray from his oven and took a deep inhale of the scent of baked salmon and crab. He exhaled and smiled at the delicious scent and hummed as he used a spatula to transfer them to a beautiful plate with a cat and fish etched on them.

He placed a colorful candle in the topmost one of the three cakes and placed a couple of sliced strawberries next to it. Happy with his display, he picked up the plate and walked into his bedroom.

“Takato-San!” He almost skipped into the room calling to the creature lying curled up on his bed.

Despite complaining during their intimate moments last night that Junta had essentially wasted his money on the decorative bed on the floor, Takato was still curled up beneath Junta’s bed sheets. His fluffy pointed ears twitched a bit as he peeked out from under the covers, “Hmm?” He grunted as a looked up.

“Happy Birthday!” Takato had to shut his eyes from the blinding aura of his lover/owner.

“…thanks.” Takato groaned and sat up; Junta was happy to see that Takato hadn’t pulled his pelt back in, so his entire body (minus his face) was covered in black fur that shined in the morning rays despite being a bit mussed up.

When Junta placed the plate down on the bed, Takato was suddenly able to register what he was doing. “Hey! Don’t bring food into the bed, didn’t you say you washed them yesterday?” Takato’s long, dark tail shot out from under the covers next to him and bristled.

Junta laughed, “I washed them just for today. This is the day Takato-San came into the world, I wanted it to be extra special!” He pulled a lighter out from the pocket of his pajama bottoms.

Takato’s ears began to drop slightly. “Chu…Chunta…” He seemed at a loss for words as he watched Junta light the candle.

“ ** _Tanjoubi omedetou!_** ” Junta cheered as he sat across from Takato.

“I want to make you feel extra special today. I wanted to give you a nice breakfast in bed, so I put you in my bed-“

“You put me in your bed every night.” Takato deadpanned.

“-and called Sasaki-San to request you get the day off today!” Junta sparkled as Takato stared at him with a mixture of shock and absolute terror.

Takato’s ears shot up and he pointed at Junta with a furry, clawed finger. “You…you can’t just-“ Takato’s complaint was cut off as Junta took his claws in his hands.

“I want to spoil you today. I’m going to take special care of you today and tonight and I’m going to make sure this is one of your best birthdays ever.” He turned claws in his hands palm up and kissed the pink pads there.

Takato looked away as his face and the fur on his neck began to heat up. He took his claws away from Junta and pushed back the covers, exposing his furry legs and cat-like paws. “…We’re both going to have to make up for this day tomorrow…” He grumbled.

“Yes! But today is all about you.” Junta cut into the cake with a fork and held it out to Takato. Junta opened his mouth, “Ahh.” He coaxed.

Takato blushed even harder and, while avoiding eye contact; opened his mouth for Junta to slide the food in.

They continued like that until Takato had eaten one and a half of the three cakes Junta had made. When Junta held out another piece, Takato shook his head stubbornly.

“No, you eat the rest.” Takato looked away and, in a way that he would dispute later, he sat with his forepaws in front of him, his entire foot on the bed and his tail curled neatly around him.

Junta was momentarily stunned by the beautiful image before answering. “Are you full?”

Takato spared a glance at Junta before looking away quickly. “You haven’t eaten yet, have you?”

“No, but…”

“You spent a while making this. If I eat it all, you’ll have to go back and make something for yourself. So, just go ahead and eat what’s left.” Takato showed that he was done by lifting a paw and grooming, something he always did after eating.

Junta did as requested but did so while grinning at Takato, happy that he felt comfortable enough to follow his instincts in front of him. Junta ate what was left of the fish and crab cakes; though he offered the strawberries to Takato, who accepted by picking them with a claw.

Takato bit into the fruit, giving Junta a momentary view of his fangs; the red juice dropped a bit onto the bed and Takato’s hind paws unfortunately.

“Ah, the sheets!” Takato slid to the side to look at the stains. Junta however, just pulled Takato closer, smelling the mixture of the lavender detergent and Takato’s own natural scent.

“It’s okay, I’ll wash them again.” Junta nuzzled against one of Takato’s ears.

“You washed them yesterday! This is why I said we shouldn’t eat in here!” Takato complained.

Junta smiled as he scooped Takato up into his arms, smiling at the ensuing yowl. “But I’m happy to see you eat there and I’m happy to change them as many times as I need to.”

As Junta carried the shouting bundle of fluff, he thought about the other things he had prepared for the day.

The peppermint scented fur-shampoo that Takato liked, the brushes he had gotten that would be able to get deep down and hit the spots that made Takato purr, the powdered catnip that made Takato meow and wiggle in his arms and the custom ordered collar with the cute little bell that he had boxed and wrapped up earlier that morning before Takato had woken up.

He was so excited for all the birthdays to come!


End file.
